1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening/closing type portable information terminal having such a structure that a display portion housing having a display portion and an operating portion housing having an operating portion are separately provided so that the display portion housing and the operating portion housing are opened/closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A using style for cellular phones has been recently varied from a using style as a telephone to a using style as a portable information terminal or personal digital assistants (PDA) for the Internet, electronic mails, schedule management, etc. The cellular phones are often designed to have such a structure that a display portion housing having a liquid crystal display portion for performing various kinds of displays and an operating portion housing having operating keys are freely opened/closed around a hinge portion so that they are foldable with the liquid crystal display portion disposed inside, whereby a liquid crystal display portion having a large screen can be mounted on the display portion housing and the cellular phones can be used as portable information terminals or personal digital assistants for the Internet, electronic mails, etc. JP(A)-11-284700 and JP(A)-11-330716 disclose such a foldable type of cellular phones.
In an opening/closing type cellular phone with a liquid crystal display portion having a large screen as described above, a user cannot see the liquid crystal display portion when the two housings are folded. Therefore, when an electronic mail is received or the like, the user must see the electronic mail under the state that the liquid crystal display portion housing and the operating portion housing are kept open. Accordingly, it is inconvenient for a user to open/close a cellular phone every time an electronic mail is received.